


One more time, one more chance.

by youngtaekied



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Falling In Love, First Dates, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngtaekied/pseuds/youngtaekied
Summary: A boy who believes in love, a boy who thinks love is a scam, and a boy who wants to love.Cherry blossoms bloom behind Jaehyun’s head like a crown.  It’s fitting for him, anything lovely is perfect for Jaehyun in Jibeom’s eyes.  When he turns his head, he sees Youngtaek looking up at the cherry blossoms. A petal falls onto his face and Jibeom thinks that Youngtaek blooms just like a flower.  He’s prettier than any flower.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom/Son Youngtaek | TAG, Bong Jaehyun/Son Youngtaek | TAG, Kim Jibeom/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Kudos: 26





	One more time, one more chance.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a day because i was feeling good. it was originally going to be bongbeom but then youngtaek knocked on the door and asked if he could join and i thought it would be a good idea so here we are.

.❀。• *₊°。 ❀°。

✿°。 ✿°

Cherry blossoms bloom behind Jaehyun’s head like a crown. It’s fitting for him, anything lovely is perfect for Jaehyun in Jibeom’s eyes. When he turns his head, he sees Youngtaek looking up at the cherry blossoms. A petal falls onto his face and Jibeom thinks that Youngtaek blooms just like a flower. He’s prettier than any flower.

✿°。 ✿°

.❀。• *₊°。 ❀°。

Jibeom and Jaehyun are very different people. Their similarities begin and end with the fact that their names start with J. Their differences on the other hand were a long list that Youngtaek liked to tease with the statement, “Do you want that list alphabetically? I could organize it for you.”

Despite that all, Jibeom was completely enamoured by the other boy. Even though they were different in a variety of ways, Jibeom found every single way that they were different lovable and adorable. Jaehyun preferred french toast over waffles, Jibeom liked waffles more than french toast. Jaehyun was good at basketball, Jibeom was much better at badminton. Jibeom believed that true love existed, Jaehyun on the other hand scoffed at the idea.

That was probably their biggest difference, the distinct difference that set them apart. Among their friends, Jibeom was known as the hopeless romantic. No matter what relationship he got into, he was the one with the big eyes and the trusting heart. He was also the one who got hurt mostly in his relationships. Jaehyun would always scold him, nag him about trusting too easily and loving too deeply. Jaehyun would always ask why Jibeom would commit himself so fully if he knew that the person he was dating wasn’t as into him.

Jibeom would always smile and say, “What’s the point of doing something if you don’t try your best at it?”

Jaehyun would sigh, exasperated at his friend before turning back to his books. “Get back to studying, love idiot. You don’t want to fail your calculus midterm next week.”

“Alright, Jaehyun.”

-

In university, there are a few ways to entertain yourself. The one that Jibeom gets caught up in most often is drinking with his friends.

He’s actually a complete lightweight and after a few drinks will get quite drunk and clingy. The usual victims of his clinging are Joochan and Youngtaek, but for that night, he had no idea where the two of them had disappeared to in this particular house party. So, he finds himself glued to Jaehyun’s side. Jaehyun’s much better at drinking (another stark difference between the two of them) and is supporting his body weight against the nearest wall as he texts Youngtaek for some backup.

“Jaehyunie!”   
  


Jaehyun hums as he sends some more strongly worded messages to Youngtaek. “Yes, Jibeomie?”

“Do you think I’m stupid?”

Jaehyun looks over at Jibeom. He’s pouting, eyes slanted like a kicked puppy and for a moment his cold, dark heart skips a beat. He ruffles Jibeom’s hair as his phone buzzes, signalling a text back from Youngtaek.

“No, I don’t. Why do you ask?”

Jibeom rests his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder as he replies, “All those times you shook your head after I broke up…”

“I just don’t understand why you’re so persistent in love.”

Jibeom grins at him, all toothy and bright. “Love is great! Love makes the world go round, Jaehyunie!”

Jaehyun hums and nods along with Jibeom, not wanting to upset him while he’s drunk as Youngtaek finally texts back saying that he’s coming to help him bring Jibeom back to his dorm.

“Whatever you say, Jibeomie…”

Jibeom is unsatisfied by this, as he brings both of his hands up to cup Jaehyun’s cheeks. “I’ll figure out how to make you believe in love, Jaehyunie. Just you see!”

Jaehyun looks at Jibeom’s wide and earnest eyes that meet his own. They’re shining under the shitty disco lights of the house party around them, and for a moment Jaehyun feels the room slow down, the music fades, and the only thing that he can recognize is Jibeom’s gaze on him.

The moment fades away as quickly as it comes because he can hear Youngtaek calling over the music looking for them both. Jibeom is distracted immediately, stumbling over to Youngtaek’s arms, Jaehyun trailing behind. It takes the combined efforts of a not intoxicated Jaehyun and a slightly intoxicated Youngtaek to drag Jibeom back to their shared dorm. Jibeom is pretty easy going and listens well to them while drunk, the only thing that he is is extremely clingy. He needs either Youngtaek or Jaehyun to stand right beside him as he changes or brushes his teeth. Jaehyun finds it a little weird, but they both humour him and stay right by his side. Everything is going well and Jibeom has stumbled to bed but then he suddenly decides he doesn’t want to be alone when he sleeps.

“Jaehyunie, you can’t leave me alone!”

“I need to go back to my own bed, Jibeomie.”

“No! Sleep here with me. Don’t wanna sleep alone.”

Jibeom has a very determined pout on his face, his arms crossed as he sits on his bed, cheeks still red from the alcohol. Jaehyun runs his hand through his dark hair with a sigh. How was he going to convince Jibeom to sleep alone? Just in time though, Youngtaek passes by, the last one to use the washroom and is completely changed in his pyjamas.

“Jaehyun? What’s up?” Youngtaek says, leaning on the doorframe of Jibeom’s bedroom.

Jibeom immediately reaches his arms out for Youngtaek and he ends up dodging Jaehyun to fall into bed with Jibeom. Jaehyun breathes out a sigh of relief. That would solve that issue now.

“Have fun keeping Jibeom company tonight.” Jaehyun states as he moves to go turn off the light in the room. Youngtaek chuckles and gives Jaehyun a thumbs up in response, showing that he was fine with dealing with Jibeom’s clingy self for tonight. Jaehyun looks at the both of them and can’t help but smile at seeing Jibeom tangle every single limb with Youngtaek’s own. For some reason, Jaehyun has a weird thought that he’d like to lay by their sides tonight as well, but he turns off the light in the room instead and attributes the strange thought to the shots he took that night at the party.

-

The next morning, Jaehyun’s not expecting Jibeom to remember anything he said last night, but that was his first mistake. He’s sitting at the countertop of the kitchenette they use, a cup of coffee in front of him. Jibeom slides in front of him, Youngtaek shortly behind him.

“I said last night that I was going to convince you to believe in love. I have the perfect idea for it!”

Jaehyun wonders briefly if Jibeom’s still drunk. However, Youngtaek has a mischievous smile on his face as well and he knows that he’s going to be dragged into something weird by the both of them now.

“Go out on a date with us.” 

It takes all of Jaehyun to not spit out the coffee in his mouth when he hears those words escape Jibeom’s lips. He knows he looks like an owl now with how wide his eyes have gotten.

“Say that again?”

Youngtaek opens his mouth next, “Go out on a date with us.”

Jaehyun’s expression remains unchanged. He hasn’t said a word but apparently to Jibeom and Youngtaek, his silence means that he’s agreed because Jibeom pulls out his phone to show Jaehyun a picture of cherry blossoms.

“It’s cherry blossom season, let’s go out this afternoon to look at them?”

Jaehyun’s still stunned into silence and Youngtaek just grins, takes Jaehyun’s coffee cup and sips it himself.

“It’ll be fun, Jaehyun.”

-

Jibeom’s not sure how he and Youngtaek have dragged Jaehyun out of their shared dorm, but he thinks it’s completely worth it. At first, Jaehyun was completely stiff and shocked at the fact that both he and Youngtaek have dragged him out for this date. However, as they walk under the cherry blossoms, taking pictures of each other, Jaehyun loosens up. Youngtaek makes it feel like not a date, just a friendly outing, and leaves Jibeom to all the romantic gestures.

It’s a strategy that they’ve come up with and it seems to be working well. Jibeom’s worked them all up to holding hands. Jaehyun doesn’t look completely disgusted to be holding his hand and Youngtaek’s hand. Honestly, he looks slightly pleased if you asked Jibeom. Youngtaek has a small branch of cherry blossoms tucked in his ear. He won’t say anything, but he knows that Jaehyun snuck a picture of Youngtaek with those flowers when he wasn’t looking. Jibeom knows that he has more than a few new candid photos of Youngtaek with those flowers. He wonders briefly if he should change his phone background to one of those photos.

They end the day at a local BBQ restaurant. Youngtaek’s ordering another round of meat for them to cook as Jibeom reaches over with his napkin to wipe Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun turns red at the action and Youngtaek notices, cutely pinching his cheek in return. Jaehyun retalitates and pinches both of their cheeks.

-

“Jaehyunie, are you free today?”

“Yeah, what’s up Jibeomie?”

“Youngtaekie and I want to go out again with you.”

Jaehyuns stares at Jibeom.

“Give us another chance?” Jibeom pleads, looking over at Youngtaek for help. Youngtaek slides over and wraps an arm around Jibeom’s shoulder, warm like he’s always been.

“Give love another chance?”

Jaehyun closes his eyes, Youngtaek and Jibeom hold their breaths.

“Alright. If it’s with you guys, fine.”


End file.
